


[Podfic] I Could Have Danced All Night

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:00:59)Author's summary from ami_ven:"I can't go anymore"
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] I Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Could Have Danced All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790926) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nixl42l66j9gnd4/I%20Could%20Have%20Danced%20All%20Night.mp3?dl=0) (00:00:59)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge - Podfic but make it about musicals. 
> 
> Thanks to ami_ven for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
